Shinning Mittsu of Sono Yoku of Fatatsu Taimuzu
by INUYASHA IS MY HOME BOIY
Summary: Inuyasha: The beginning I changed the name.... Kagome and Inuyasha have finally told eachother they loved eachother. Now with a new evil rising... How will Inuyasha cope with a pregnant mate, friends, family, and a stronger evil than Naraku?
1. Why?

**Just so you know i am fluent in japanese and the title say's 'Shinning Three Of The Well Of Two Times'. ENJOY my story. Oh it used to be Inuyasha: The Beginning.**

Chapter One: Why?

It started like no other day, Kagome got up and put out last nights fire and started to wake up Inuyasha and the rest of them. Once they were all up Inuyasha said "So Kagome whats for breakfast?".

Kagome got up and walked over to Inuyasha and looked at him lovingly "What is that look for Kagome?" and Kagome responded with,"Inuyasha...SIT BOY!Inuyasha you are such an IDIOT if you want some breakfast make it yourself I am not your maid!STUPID STUPID STUPID!!". With that said every one knew Kagome was upset.

It's been eight months since they started looking for the Shikon Jewel shards, and Inuyasha and Kagome have started to sleep in the same sleeping bag,well Inuyasha less of the time slept with Kagome,but he did sleep with her which will show it's problems soon enough.

As Kagome was headed home, because she was still mad at Inuyasha from the morning,Inuyasha caught up to her before she managed to jump down the well. When he caught up to her it began like this,"Kagome!Kagome,wait please stay."

"Why should I?!" as inuyasha was about to say because I love you kagome said "Inuyasha I love you but I have not been feeling well so I need to go back to my time and get some medical treatment." And with that Kagome fainted, but before she hit the ground Inuyasha ran foreward and caught her.

As he gathered her up in his arms he thought I love you Kagome so please hold on a bit longer and with that thought in his mind he jumped down the well.

While Inuyasha was climbing out of the well Kagome's mother was opening the doors to the shrine and notices Inuyasha with Kagome on his back,unconsious.Seeing this Kagome's mother asks Inuyasha,"Inuyasha is Kagome alright?"

Inuyasha looks up and said,"No,she fainted back in my era so I took her back here." He then hopped out of the well and walked towards Kagome's mother and asks,"Should I go put her in her bedroom?"

As she was about to answer he notices it has started to snow and thinks i don't want kagome to get worse so he pulls his robe over Kagomes shoulders and Kagomes mother answers his question with "Yes,but be gentle Inuyasha." With that Inuyasha began to walk towards the house.

As he pulled the blankets over Kagome she began to come to and asks,in a very weak and sick voice,"Inuyasha my head hurts..." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said "Don't worry you're home now." There was a long pause and then Kagome weakly said "Good..."

As Inuyasha was about to leave Kagome stopped him and aske"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha turned around and said "Yes,Kagome?"

"Inuyasha,will you stay a bit longer?" That was the question that Inuyasha was waiting for because he despratly wanted to stay by Kagome's side to see her get better."Sure Kagome." and a very weak Kagome responded with "Great because Inu-,"

Kagome was cut of by Inuyasha who said "Kagome don't speak you are too sick,rest." As Kagome stared at him lovingly she thought, _Inuyasha loves me so much he would go to the ends of the earth to find me_.

Inuyasha began to settle down on the floor to begin his vigil to be sure no harm came to Kagome.

The next day Kagome was still not feeling well and she began to run a very high fever. Kagomes mother was ,like Inuyasha, begining to worry about her health."Inuyasha, I don't think Kagome will get better without seeing a doctor."

Inuyasha looked at Kagomes mother questioningly and asks,"Whats a doctor?" With that Kagome began to wake and said "Inuyasha, a doctor is like a healer." After she said this she began coughing heavily and Inuyasha ran to her side and said "Kagome lie down,you're not going to get better by forcing yourself to speak,now rest."

With that Kagome put her head back on her pillow and went back to sleep.

After seeing Kagomes coughing fit Kagome's mother went down stairs and got on the phone and called the doctor to scheduel an appointment for Kagome later that day.

As Inuyasha was sitting by Kagome's bed side Kagome says "Inuyasha come up here and sit on the bed,it can't be very comfortable on the floor."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said "Sure Kagome, I want you to feel safe and comfortable." Inuyasha began to climb on the bed and thought; _If something is wrong with Kagome what will I do?_

As he settled down on the bed he began to stroke Kagome's head to make her feel more comfortable.

It was around three o'clock by the time it was time to go to the doctor's office. Inuyasha began to wake Kagome who said "Inuyasha I really don't feel well." Then it came to him,"Here Kagome wrap your arms around my neck." Kagome weakly said "Okay,and Inuyasha I'm sorry about yesterday how I yelled at you."

Inuyasha looked at her and said "Kagome,it's okay I didn't mind." Kagome whispered in his ear "Inuyasha I love you." Inuyasha looked back and said "I love you too,Kagome." Inuyasha the started down the stairs towards the car.

Once Kagome was in the car Inuyasha sat down next to her and then Kagome asked "Inuyasha may I lie on your lap?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said "Of course Kagome." Then she said "Thanks Inuyasha." Inuyasha blushed and said "Nothing to it Kagome."

As the car started Inuyasha wimpered because of the noise and Kagome said "Don't be scared Inuyasha it was just the car." Inuyasha blushed again and bodly said "I was not scared!"

Kagome looked at him while they were going and thought yes he was scared,but it's okay i don't care. They pulled up at the doctor's office and Inuyasha carried Kagome inside. The doctor came out and said for Kagome to come into his office.

With that Inuyasha picked Kagome up again and carried her into the office. Inuyasha set Kagome down on the bed and sat in a corner on a chair next to Kagome's mother. The doctor began to check Kagome's lungs,pulse,her joints,and her temputure which was unusually high. Then the doctor took a blood sample to examin it.

He then left the room to check the blood sample. A few minutes later he came back and said "Ms.Higurashi i'm sorry to say this but Kagome seems to be pregnant.Two months to be exact." There was a silence. Then everyone started talking franticly.

Then it was silent again and all eyes were on Inuyasha, who was sitting next to Kagome, distraught from hearing the news, and was deep in thought.


	2. Our Life, Beginning

**Just so you know i am fluent in japanese and the title say's 'Shinning Three Of The Well Of Two Times'. ENJOY my story. Oh it used to be Inuyasha: The Beginning.**

Chapter One: Why?

It started like no other day, Kagome got up and put out last nights fire and started to wake up Inuyasha and the rest of them. Once they were all up Inuyasha said "So Kagome whats for breakfast?".

Kagome got up and walked over to Inuyasha and looked at him lovingly "What is that look for Kagome?" and Kagome responded with,"Inuyasha...SIT BOY!Inuyasha you are such an IDIOT if you want some breakfast make it yourself I am not your maid!STUPID STUPID STUPID!!". With that said every one knew Kagome was upset.

It's been eight months since they started looking for the Shikon Jewel shards, and Inuyasha and Kagome have started to sleep in the same sleeping bag,well Inuyasha less of the time slept with Kagome,but he did sleep with her which will show it's problems soon enough.

As Kagome was headed home, because she was still mad at Inuyasha from the morning,Inuyasha caught up to her before she managed to jump down the well. When he caught up to her it began like this,"Kagome!Kagome,wait please stay."

"Why should I?!" as inuyasha was about to say because I love you kagome said "Inuyasha I love you but I have not been feeling well so I need to go back to my time and get some medical treatment." And with that Kagome fainted, but before she hit the ground Inuyasha ran foreward and caught her.

As he gathered her up in his arms he thought I love you Kagome so please hold on a bit longer and with that thought in his mind he jumped down the well.

While Inuyasha was climbing out of the well Kagome's mother was opening the doors to the shrine and notices Inuyasha with Kagome on his back,unconsious.Seeing this Kagome's mother asks Inuyasha,"Inuyasha is Kagome alright?"

Inuyasha looks up and said,"No,she fainted back in my era so I took her back here." He then hopped out of the well and walked towards Kagome's mother and asks,"Should I go put her in her bedroom?"

As she was about to answer he notices it has started to snow and thinks i don't want kagome to get worse so he pulls his robe over Kagomes shoulders and Kagomes mother answers his question with "Yes,but be gentle Inuyasha." With that Inuyasha began to walk towards the house.

As he pulled the blankets over Kagome she began to come to and asks,in a very weak and sick voice,"Inuyasha my head hurts..." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said "Don't worry you're home now." There was a long pause and then Kagome weakly said "Good..."

As Inuyasha was about to leave Kagome stopped him and aske"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha turned around and said "Yes,Kagome?"

"Inuyasha,will you stay a bit longer?" That was the question that Inuyasha was waiting for because he despratly wanted to stay by Kagome's side to see her get better."Sure Kagome." and a very weak Kagome responded with "Great because Inu-,"

Kagome was cut of by Inuyasha who said "Kagome don't speak you are too sick,rest." As Kagome stared at him lovingly she thought, _Inuyasha loves me so much he would go to the ends of the earth to find me_.

Inuyasha began to settle down on the floor to begin his vigil to be sure no harm came to Kagome.

The next day Kagome was still not feeling well and she began to run a very high fever. Kagomes mother was ,like Inuyasha, begining to worry about her health."Inuyasha, I don't think Kagome will get better without seeing a doctor."

Inuyasha looked at Kagomes mother questioningly and asks,"Whats a doctor?" With that Kagome began to wake and said "Inuyasha, a doctor is like a healer." After she said this she began coughing heavily and Inuyasha ran to her side and said "Kagome lie down,you're not going to get better by forcing yourself to speak,now rest."

With that Kagome put her head back on her pillow and went back to sleep.

After seeing Kagomes coughing fit Kagome's mother went down stairs and got on the phone and called the doctor to scheduel an appointment for Kagome later that day.

As Inuyasha was sitting by Kagome's bed side Kagome says "Inuyasha come up here and sit on the bed,it can't be very comfortable on the floor."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said "Sure Kagome, I want you to feel safe and comfortable." Inuyasha began to climb on the bed and thought; _If something is wrong with Kagome what will I do?_

As he settled down on the bed he began to stroke Kagome's head to make her feel more comfortable.

It was around three o'clock by the time it was time to go to the doctor's office. Inuyasha began to wake Kagome who said "Inuyasha I really don't feel well." Then it came to him,"Here Kagome wrap your arms around my neck." Kagome weakly said "Okay,and Inuyasha I'm sorry about yesterday how I yelled at you."

Inuyasha looked at her and said "Kagome,it's okay I didn't mind." Kagome whispered in his ear "Inuyasha I love you." Inuyasha looked back and said "I love you too,Kagome." Inuyasha the started down the stairs towards the car.

Once Kagome was in the car Inuyasha sat down next to her and then Kagome asked "Inuyasha may I lie on your lap?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said "Of course Kagome." Then she said "Thanks Inuyasha." Inuyasha blushed and said "Nothing to it Kagome."

As the car started Inuyasha wimpered because of the noise and Kagome said "Don't be scared Inuyasha it was just the car." Inuyasha blushed again and bodly said "I was not scared!"

Kagome looked at him while they were going and thought yes he was scared,but it's okay i don't care. They pulled up at the doctor's office and Inuyasha carried Kagome inside. The doctor came out and said for Kagome to come into his office.

With that Inuyasha picked Kagome up again and carried her into the office. Inuyasha set Kagome down on the bed and sat in a corner on a chair next to Kagome's mother. The doctor began to check Kagome's lungs,pulse,her joints,and her temputure which was unusually high. Then the doctor took a blood sample to examin it.

He then left the room to check the blood sample. A few minutes later he came back and said "Ms.Higurashi i'm sorry to say this but Kagome seems to be pregnant.Two months to be exact." There was a silence. Then everyone started talking franticly.

Then it was silent again and all eyes were on Inuyasha, who was sitting next to Kagome, distraught from hearing the news, and was deep in thought.


End file.
